Alternia U
by CarmeladeSanRosendo
Summary: Oh, la universidad. Tiempos de exámenes, borracheras, romances, estrés y mucho, mucho más. ¿Qué pasará con estos alumnos, estos profesores y estos personajes que poco y nada tiene que ver con los estudios en sí? [Humanstuck AU de los Ancestors, les recomiendo leer el prólogo. Sin ships en específico. "T" por el lenguaje y algunas situaciones que se pueden llegar a dar.]
1. Prólogo

La Universidad. Sí, con U mayúscula. Probablemente una de las épocas más estresantes y divertidas de la juventud, donde uno se libra de la falsa apariencia que mantiene en la escuela y es quién quiera ser de verdad en la vida, junto a sus compañeros de carrera, o, bien, de piso. Incluso de cuarto, porque cuando uno elige alojarse en cierto tipo de edificio, le pueden tocar los compañeros más raros…

Como que a un niño rico y conservador de primer año le toque compartir cuarto con un hippie cristiano de segundo.

O que a una chica poderosa y con complejo de superioridad le toque de compañera una estudiante japonesa con un empleo inusual, también de primero y segundo respectivamente.

Ah, y el cuerpo docente. La maestra de Historia está más que buena, pero todo el mundo comenta que es una gran zorra (aunque solo tiene ojos para el fortachón que maneja un restorán de comida española para universitarios), o el profesor de Informática que siempre _hackea_ las cuentas de sus alumnos y nadie lo echa por ser tan bueno en lo que hace. Y como olvidar a la rectora de curiosos lentes rojos que cree que los alumnos aún están en la secundaria y les hace quitarse el esmalte a las féminas y cortarse el pelo a los varones. Y la bibliotecaria con melena que escribe _fanfiction_ en su tiempo libre.

¿Y la gente que vive en los alrededores de la famosa "U"? Wow, está loca. Hay un metalero con pinta de payaso terrorífico que maneja una academia de boxeo ilegal, probablemente pase de todo en ese recinto. Está el musculoso ese obsesionado con la robótica que aloja en la casa del profesor de Informática y trabaja como guardaespaldas de la escuela de boxeo (porque, sorpresa, también se realizan peleas ilegales de vez en cuando). Está el ya mencionado fortachón que maneja un restorán y blablablá.

Y la familia también juega un rol importante en la vida de los alumnos, por ejemplo, la madre cristiana que oficia como matrona en el hospital y crio al hippie cristiano. Y, además, hermanos, primos, etc…

Sí, va a ser un año divertido en la Universidad de Alternia.


	2. Compañeros de cuarto

_Nota de la autora: ¡Hey! Bueno, los siguientes dos o tres capítulos serán de introducción a los personajes y ambientación más que de historia en sí. Para que no desesperen si los encuentran muy lentos o con demasiado detalle. Otra cosa, espero que no les molesten los nombres de los Ancestros… los Dancestros van a ser mencionados y podían aparecer, así que no podían compartir nombre. ¡Disfruten!_

Las clases en sí no iban a empezar hasta dentro de un par de días, pero los diferentes alumnos que iban a aportar vida y color a la Universidad de Alternia ya estaban empezando a llegar, ansiosos por conocer a sus compañeros de cuarto, arreglar su piso y recorrer el lugar. Bueno, al menos en teoría se supone que lo están. Algunos simplemente solo deseaban volver a casa, agarrar sus maletas y mandarlo todo a la mierda….

Otros, no tienen la más mínima intención de socializar con su compañero.

Apenas abrió la habitación con la llave que le había sido entregada, su mirada se encontró con la de Jesucristo crucificado. Unos centímetros más a la derecha del crucifijo, John Lennon parecía mirarlo también. A la izquierda, a Bob Marley no parecía importarle mucho lo que estuviera haciendo. En el póster, aparecía cantando con los ojos cerrados.

_Qué diablos..._

El desorden parecía ser la ley en aquella guarida colorida. Había una bandera gigante con el símbolo de paz estampada en un fondo psicodélico, dos camas (una para él, la otra para su compañero) aunque una estaba enterrada en más desorden, revistas y discos regados por el piso, un ropero, otro crucifijo más sobre la cama, ropa tirada, más discos, un póster del Che Guevara en una esquina, etc. Lo único que parecía ordenado era una mesa de café donde alguien había puesto una Biblia abierta en una página llena de salmos que hablaban de los estudios marcada con un rosario, una foto de la Virgen María enmarcada al lado de otra del actual papa y, sorpresa, sorpresa, otro crucifijo más, aunque este era pequeño y se mantenía en pie solo.

_…__está pasando…_

Al final, el joven bajó la vista al piso y descubrió a otro muchacho de más o menos su edad, tal vez mayor, en cuatro patas, rebuscando entre los mares de tela, plástico y probablemente aún más crucifijos. Traía una camiseta que parecía teñida por él mismo, pulseras en las manos (una de cuentas, otra estilo muñequera), pantalones maltrechos y cabello negro alborotado y un tanto largo... aunque su piel era fantasmagóricamente pálida, pese a que estaban en verano y todo el resto del mundo la tenía por lo menos un poco tostada. Parecía estar buscando algo con urgencia en el piso.

_…__aquí._

El recién llegado pisó con fuerza al entrar para poder llamar la atención de su compañero de cuarto. Cuando este se dio vuelta para poder ver a quién perturbó su misión, sonrió como un idiota y se puso de pie para recibirlo con un gran abrazo que no logró esquivar. Para rematarla, el hippie ese traía unos lentes redondos y oscuros, a lo John Lennon, y tenía una pequeña trenza en el pelo. Y el nacimiento de una barbita de hippie activista.

"¡Bienvenido!" Lo estrujó entre sus brazos, como lo haría una nativa de Hawaii al recibir a un turista obeso de los Estados Unidos antes de ponerle un collar de flores alrededor de la papada que en algún tiempo pasado fue un cuello normal. Al final lo soltó y empezó un apretón de manos bastante animado. "Me llamo Silas, Silas Vantas, pero puedes llamarme Signless. Todos mis amigos me llaman así. Es una historia divertida, una vez…"

"Soy Duncan. Prefiero que no me llames por mi nombre te refieras a mí por mi apellido, Ampora." Cortó el amistoso saludo de manera seca. Aunque eso no detuvo a Signless de seguir de un humor estupendo.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Por cierto, esa de allá es tu… OH DIOS MÍO." Se sacó los lentes oscuros y dejó al descubierto unos ojos grandes de un rojo inhumano. Con sus dos manos, tomó la cabeza de Duncan (porque se negaba a llamarlo Ampora) y lo atrajo hacia sí, para que la diferencia de altura no fuese tan notoria. _Este tipo… es increíble. _"¿Estás bien? ¿No necesitas crema o algo, un parche curita, que llame al médico? Puedo llamar a un doctor, mi mamá es doctora y solo vive a veinte minutos de aquí. Bueno, en auto."

"¿A qué te ref…? Oh. Ya entendí." El bonito rostro de Ampora tenía dos cicatrices paralelas que lo dividían en dos y lo dejaban ciego de un ojo. Cómo se hirió así, esa es una historia para otro momento. Alejó sus manos con educación pero sin cariño (y con bastante rabia contenida). "Ya llevan años cicatrizadas y fuera de peligro. De todas maneras agradezco tu preocupación. Pero no me toques."

"Pero podrían infectarse."

"No lo harán."

"¿Y si te mueres?"

"No moriré."

"¡Será culpa mía por no haberte cuidado!"

"¿Me estás llamando débil?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mí mismo."

"…"

"…"

Risas.

"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

"Te voy a decir Dualscar. DUAL-SCAR. Suena como Duncan."

"Te prohíbo llamarme así."

"Dualscar."

"Te lo estoy advirtiendo."

"Dualscar."

"Detente."

"Dualscar."

"Vantas."

"No me digas Vantas."

"No me digas Dualscar."

"Voy a parar si me llamas Signless, o Sign."

"Me niego a llamarte de una manera tan ridícula."

"Entonces seguirás siendo Dualscar."

"Bien."

"Bien."

"…"

"Déjame ayudarte con eso."

Signless tomó una de las cajas que Dualscar (_he, suena divertido_) traía consigo, preguntándose cómo lo hizo para arreglársela y traer todo él solo, y por qué trajo tan pocas cosas. Mientras la deja en la cama de su amigo, aprovecha de observarlo.

Se nota que es de buena familia. Pelo rubio levemente oscuro, ojos violeta, hombros anchos, fornido pero esbelto, alto… tenía pinta de haber pasado por el servicio militar, o algo así. También vestía con clase, con camisa violeta y pantalón negro con rayas de un violeta más oscuro, ¡hasta llevaba zapatos caros y bien lustrados! ¡E iba bien peinado!

"Eres muy guapo."

"…No soy homosexual."

"¡No me refiero a eso! Es solo que, bueno, eres impresionante."

"Oh." Vaya giro en la conversación. "Ya lo sabía."

Mientras tanto, en otro edificio del mismo recinto, una joven de tez morena y cabello abundante en exceso abre una puerta con el número que llevaba buscando durante media hora. A su lado, venía un grupo de chicos cargados de maletas de color fucsia despampanante con motivos _animal print_. La verdad, a ella no le costó nada conseguir un par de músculos con cerebro para que acarrearan sus cosas. Era impotente y hermosa, y su voz también. Parecía una reina.

"Vaya chiquero. Maldición, si no arreglo este desastre entonces que me lleve el diablo, porque no pienso quedarme aquí. No, me rehúso."

La habitación era, de hecho, bastante espaciosa y agradable. Bueno, no era exactamente espaciosa. Más bien, la ausencia de mueves impresionantes la hacían parecer grande en comparación a las otras, porque en verdad era bastante austera. Las paredes de color crudo tenían cuadros con símbolos chinos que para la chica nueva no tenían ningún sentido, y también había una frase escrita en chino en la pared de tal manera que se vea bien apenas entrase alguien al cuarto compartido, pintada, y rodeada de flores pequeñas y rojas como gotitas de sangre. Ni idea de lo que significaba. EL piso genérico, igual al de cada residencia de la universidad, era cubierto a medias por una sola alfombra de color rojo granate. Había un ropero, y una mesa pequeña y baja con un juego de loza que simulaba ser de piedra y cojines a los lados en lugar de sillas. También había un _puff _que definitivamente tenía que irse, porque era feo como el culo, no importaba que tuviera un libro (en japonés, para variar) sobre cómo actuaba el _feng shui_ en la manera de cagar de las personas, eso daba igual. Hasta había una lámpara estilo chino sobre la mesita de noche que quedaba en medio de las dos camas. Todo era simplemente demasiado chino. _Ni-hao ching chang noodle kawaii. _

Para rematarla, sobre una de las camas había una china con los ojos pegados a su portátil, escribiendo rápidamente. Llevaba el pelo tomado en un tomate medio desarmado y se pintaba los labios rojos, y ni idea de cómo se vestiría normalmente, pero ahora mismo llevaba un camisón verde que gracias a Dios no era chino. Casi podía oler la fibra americana de la que estaba hecha.

"Oye, tú, china." Le habló desde el marco de la puerta.

"…" Parecía enojada de que la interrumpieran. Examinó desde los pies hasta la cabeza a la muchacha que acababa de perturbarla, tratando de adivinar cómo sería su personalidad. Llevaba demasiada joyería, y los lentes también eran demasiado vistosos, pero vestía con cierta clase. Tacos fucsia, falda negra, blusa fucsia con tachas, muchos collares, muchas pulseras, orejas perforadas múltiples veces… todo fucsia, negro, verde, azul, dorado. Su indumentaria chillaba. Y el pelo, por Dios, era simplemente demasiado pelo. Y no hace falta mencionar que sus labios también eran fucsia. Ugh. La china de la cama frunció la nariz en una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Qué? ¿No hablas español?"

"私は日本語を午前."

"¿Qué?" Hizo un gesto demasiado exagerado con el labio al pronunciar "qué" que provocó que se le deformara el rostro. Una mala costumbre.

"Soy japonesa."

"Pues me lo podías haber explicado en español." La miró despectivamente solo porque no le habló bien. "Quiero esa cama."

"Vete a la mierda."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Yo llegué primero. La otra cama es tuya."

Ahí se acabó la primera parte de su conversación, porque ambas se negaban a seguir gastando saliva en una persona tan desagradable como la otra. Al final, los muchachos se fueron y dejaron todo el equipaje en la habitación después de haber ayudado con algunas cosas, como cambiar la lámpara de globo que colgaba del techo por una más moderna que estaba entre las cajas que habían subido, deshacerse del puff y poner un sillón rosa chillón en su lugar (también cortesía de la recién llegada), instalaron un equipo de música, un montón de recetarios que estaban ordenados alfabéticamente en una repisa, también nueva… ¡si hasta le hicieron la cama! Ahora, la decoración tradicionalista y ancestral que el cuarto poseía originalmente se mezclaba con luces agresivas y elementos llenos de color, en su gran mayoría dorado, y joyería. Era una mezcla de lo más curiosa, y, durante todas las horas que duró el proceso de cambiar lo anticuado por lo moderno y el granate por el fucsia, la del portátil no se despegó de él ni le recriminó uno solo de sus gustos y sus órdenes. Entonces, de repente, era de noche y las dos traían puestos camisones de dormir. Uno verde hecho en algún lugar de América, el otro de leopardo con listones rosa y encaje en el escote pronunciado, hecho en Niputaidea, China. Entonces, la otra cerró su computadora.

"Hachiko."

"Mujer, no entiendo nada de lo que dices."

"Hachiko Megido. Mi nombre."

"¿Tienes nombre de perro?" No obtuvo respuesta.

"Tú. Nombre."

"Constance, apellido Peixes. Mis amigos me llamaban Condy." _Porque Conty suena a hombre… y yo soy una Condesa. Eso, y mucho más._

"Peixes. Fue un gusto conocerte."

"Supongo que lo mismo digo, pero… hey, ¿y ahora a dónde crees que vas?" La otra chica, Megido, se había levantado y había empezado a desvestirse, por lo que Condy tuvo que cubrirse los ojos rápidamente. ¿Por qué le había tocado una compañera de cuarto completamente loca? "¡Oye! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?"

"Tengo trabajo en las noches." Ahora se había puesto una blusa estilo japonesa verde, y falda y zapatos verdes… parece que le gustaba ese color tanto como el rojo. Condy se lo comentó, medio entre burlas y medio entre un comentario simpático. Otra vez frunció la nariz, aunque, ahora, agregó un extra a su cara: se chupó las mejillas. "Lo detesto."

"¿Y entonces por qué lo usas todo el día? Estás loca, chica."

"Puede ser. Pero actúo más razonablemente cuando no tengo a una compañera tiránica a mi lado."

"¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, PERRA?"

"Peixes. Adiós." Y se fue. Se retocó el lápiz labial y se fue, la muy…

Bueno, no importa. La universidad era sinónimo de fiestas, y aquella que reinaba en las fiestas reinaba entre las masas. Ahora sola con sus pensamientos, se repitió una y otra vez lo que venía diciéndose hace semanas.

_"__Voy a ser la puta EMPERATRIZ del lugar."_

_ "__Y nadie va a detenerme."_

Apagó la luz y se preguntó dónde estaría Megido ahora mismo.

Decidió que no le importaba.


End file.
